Wing's of a Butterfly
by Crystal Heart Witch
Summary: Spoiler of Buttiflied. Sara is attacked and is in a coma, with the gang surivive? CW GS
1. Debbie? Sara?

Wing's of a Butterfly

Chapter one Episode Butterflied

Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR

Warning I'm slightly on the depressed side, life is not simple :) like i always say keep smiling yeah ... : I'm smiling some little changes, not major though

'_This can not be the end'_

_'I need to patch thing's up with Grissom'_

_'I need to tell him how I feel'_

_'I need to know if he feels the same way'_

These were the thoughts that ran continuously through Sara's head when a tall shadow grabbed her from behind and harshly pushing a gun to the left of her throat.

_'Where is everyone' _She thought to herself while she tried to struggle free from the unwanted presence of a man who to her, seemed as calm as a painting on the wall.

"Right, if you're quiet enough we won't attract unwanted attention okay" his voice was rough but still calm as ever which frightened her more than the gun, all she could do was nod.

The man placed a scarf around her eyes to blind her from identifying her attacker, but something about him that seemed familiar to her but she couldn't think past her fear of not seeing tomorrow.

_'I know him but... who is it... '_

The unidentified male played on her fears to keep her quiet and co-operative, but he over estimated his ability of calm but dominating.

Once again she struggled to get free, Sara didn't like to be blinded, but once she thought she was loose enough to just hit and run, the man punched her in the stomach, he hit her with such force it winded her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Bitch, she always did that, she always try to get away but she new that it was useless" he spoke with so much passion and anger, it made Sara cry, not because of the pain that over whelmed her and possible crack ribs that was sure to cause internal bleeding, but he had this control and more over another women.

_'Grissom'_ She quickly thought, hoping that he would come, but she knew he wouldn't come by a mere thought, if she yelled out for help or even make a sound she would be beaten or worse, killed.

The gun was now placed at the back of her head, he was pushing down hard and made her upper body crouch further down to the ground.

'_What can I do?'_ she asked herself "Time to die then bitch" he spoke, still as calm as rain,

she could hear the sounds of the gun being loaded from behind her. Sara knew this man was fully capable in killing her, he was so calm, confident and Sara sensed that hes killed .before

Sara was too scared to do anything, sure she knew weaponless defense but she didn't know where to start, fear just numbed her entire body, too many thoughts invaded her mind and her heart was about to jump out on the ground, her tears soaked through the scarf like a sponge, and the sounds of her sadness finally released

"GRISSOM!" yelled.

Her voice startled the man behind and he dropped the gun and slid it under the car out of clear reach. Sara attempted to stand, giving herself this new courage, but suddenly she froze when she heard the anger and lost control within his voice.

"You're going to pay for that bitch" he shouted back at her and then kicked her while she was still crouched down on the ground.

The pain and his anger fueled her fear and her body began to shake uncontrollably while she lay there almost motionless on the ground.

Grissom came out of the building, he had finished his shift and wasn't in the mood for socializing after failing to get some sort of sufficient evidence or confession out of a chief suspect. He looked towards his car, hoping to find some answers or just some comfort at the thought of returning home. From the corner of his eye he spotted Sara's car,

'_She's still here?' H_e thought as he made his way to his car.

"Grissom help me anyone please!" Sara shouted once again, trying to renew her hopes,

"Bitch, I said be quiet" The man shouted back once he retrieved the gun, he was about to grab Sara until he caught the view of someone.

Grissom quickly ducked behind a parked car near by trying to see the victim with out being seen himself, he noticed that the attacker was the man who he was trying to put behind bars, Dr. Lurie and he now holds a great advantage over his victim who was slowly trying to crawl away.

_'who is his victim?'_ Grissom thought as he fished out his phone from his jacket pocket and pressed the speed dial for Jim Brass, knowing he's still in the building behind him.

_'Come on, come on come on Jim pick up the phone' _

"Brass Homicide"

"Jim, Lurie didn't look far for his next victim" Grissom spoke quietly down the phone, hoping that Brass could hear him,

"Who is it?" Brass asked slowly making his way down the final corridor towards the exit,

"I don't know, I can't..." Grissom paused when the women turned on her back.

"Gil, Gil Has he seen you?" Brass shouted down the phone hoping that Grissom was safe,

"Sara" Grissom whispered in shock almost dropping the phone.

"I'm almost there, don't do anything stupid" and with that Brass hung up leaving Grissom to witness the scene from a nightmare in front of him.

_'Shit wheres Jim, he's taking too long'_ Grissom thought even though Brass hung up a few seconds ago. It seemed like a long time.

To Grissom, it was like watch a slow movie, a movie with no sound and slow movements. He saw Dr. Lurie, a man who just exited the building a guilty but free man deliver kicks to Sara, his Sara.

He tried to keep her far away from the case, making her do perimeter checks even though he knew someone else already checked.

The man who was protected by the blanket of darkness of the night, which only the moon highlighted his features, making it difficult to see who his was but his voice was unmistakable, and Grissom knew almost immediately.

Turning to see his handy work and forgetting what he thought he saw, only thinking it was the tricks of the night, he crouched down and picked up the gun and pointed it at Sara at a deadly target, her head. She wasn't moving, that was not good

Too many thoughts went though Grissom's head that he forgot that Brass was on his way, Grissom reached for the one thing he dreaded to use, his gun and he stepped out from the car he hid behind.

"Hold it doctor" Grissom shouted, holding his gun at Lurie,

The man stood straighter and turned towards Grissom with his hands up "She looks just like her" he spoke, calm like he didn't do anything wrong,

Grissom's hands started to shake, holding his gun it was a strange action, he too had thought the young women that laid dead on her bathroom floor was Sara, and the sight and thought of that ever happen to Sara had frightened and terrified him to the bones.

"Put your gun down Lurie and step away from her now" his hand now shaking more than ever _'Sara'_ he thought, holding his tears so much that they burned his eyes,

"Gil! It's okay, we've got him" Brass called out with his gun in hand, accompanied by two other officers, but Grissom had trouble backing off, he stood there with his gun pointed at the man in front, "Gil, come on" Brass spoke once he got near to Grissom, the two officers advanced towards the man with caution, guns ready if there was any sign of trouble. Brass laid a hand on Grissom's shoulder, and he lowered his gun, "Go to her, see if she's alright" Brass could see Grissom's eyes and they were threatening to tear.

Grissom returned his gun to the holster and walked over to where Sara lay.

A police car quickly arrived equipped with fully armed and ready policemen, with the two remaining policemen that accompanied Brass took the man and placed him inside the car and followed the other officers to the station while brass phoned the ambulance.

"Sara, open your eyes honey" he spoke through tears that were threatening to fall indefinitely,

a moment passed when Brass hung up his phone "They'll be here shortly, shall we get her inside?" he suggested

"Griss" a sound of a whisper that made Grissom's heart beat faster, she's alive

"Quick inside" Brass ordered and Grissom picked Sara up with little effort and carefully carried her inside to the break room.

"Jim there's a lot of blood" Grissom spoke as he walked through the empty halls, only their footsteps were heard echoing down the corridors.

"I'll go get something to keep her warm" Brass said when he broke off to go in the next room,

Grissom was about to have a break down, the only thing that was going through his mind was what will he do if she dies. Mentally hitting himself _'NO NO NO She'll live'_

Grissom placed Sara on one of the sofa's in the break room and knelt on the floor next to her,

_'Sara, wake up please'_ He thought and he held her hand, _'she feels so cold'_ The halls were quiet and appeared to be empty of all eyes, thats when Grissom let open the flood gates, at first it was hard to let go, but then as the seconds went by, the tears fell more willingly.

"Sara, what happened? Open your eyes please" He sobbed and his tears fell from his eyes and made a silver path down his cheeks only to drip of his chin.

"I don't want to loose you please"

Brass stood by the door way so he did not intrude, he watched his best friend of many years pour his heart out for the first time.

Grissom carefully caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, brushing a few stands of her hair and pushing them behind her ear, carefully touching the bruise that now formed on her porcelain face.

Brass decided to come into the room when he saw two paramedics arrive through the main entrance.

It only took a few moments for them to take Sara to the hospital, Grissom went in Brass's car and followed the ambulance.

Chapter two will come soon when I'm next depressed which should be soon.

If theres anything wrong like spelling and punctuation in this story please e-mail me, it'll be good to see if people will like it or not :)


	2. The wait is harsh

Wing's of a Butterfly

Chapter two Episode Butterflied

CH1 Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

CH2 Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom?

Warning I'm still slightly on the depressed and confused side, like I always say keep smiling yeah ... : I'm smiling

Ps in the uk blues and two are the lights and sirens of the police cars an such for people who are confused when I use it in my stories

Slight changes nothing major, spelling and stuff :)

The ambulance quickly got Sara in the back of the vehicle safely, but when Gil and Jim was about to enter the ambulance them selves, the two paramedics asked if they followed in their own cars, because of the extent of her injuries and the amount of blood, they needed the room to work on the wounds while they get her to the hospital, Desert Palms.

Grissom was angry about not going along with Sara, but thought it was best that way she'll be alive and stronger when she arrives at the hospital.

Brass followed the speeding ambulance to the local hospital, switching on the blues and twos so they could go through the red lights and traffic if needed.

"Hurry Jim" Grissom spoke whilst he buckled his seat belt,

"Gil I'm going as fast as I can" Brass answered in his own frustration, he still could not sort out what just happened tonight.

They arrived at the Desert Palms hospital shortly after the ambulance did, and they both headed straight for the reception. Passing a few minor injured people and an old lady they arrived at the front main desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The young receptionist asked when she lifted her head from the computer screen, her smile caught Grissom off guard, he was full of anger sadness and yet there is a women who was bright and smiling that loved her work. Feeling that her sunny appearance was not welcome.

"Yes a woman was brought in here just a few minutes ago, Miss Sara Sidle" Grissom could barely catch his breathe, they ran from the car park to the desk.

"Let me check" She typed in the name and within a few seconds the screen flickered, "Right, yes she is here, a Sara Sidle but she went immediately to surgery but you can wait in the relatives room and I'll contact the doctors to say you're here" Brass nodded at her "Oh one more thing, she only had ID for who she is, I need you to fill in this form about her details and such" Grissom took the forms and gave his thanks to the young woman, then followed Brass and went to the relatives room, once there, they were surprised that no one occupied the room.

The room was silent, two couches sat opposite each other and at the back of the room was a table with fresh coffee in the pot, its aroma fill the room with a welcoming sent, as the two gentlemen opened the door, Brass's senses went into overdrive for a caffeine fix, Grissom just walked in, depressed and confused.

"I'll call the guys, they need to know" Brass spoke and Grissom just sat down, not even grabbing a coffee from the pot that looked fresh.

"Cath, yeah Grissom and I are at the hospital with Sara"

"Sara? Whats wrong" Catherine asked quickly,

There was a pause in the conversation Brass didn't want to explain this over the phone,

"Jim, is it Gil or Sara" Catherine was getting impatient

"Sara, it's Sara Cath, it doesn't look so good" Brass's voice began to break, his emotions was getting the better of him already, tears threatened to fall so much that they stung his eyes that was already reddened by the scene that unfolded earlier.

"God Jim what, what the hell happened" Catherine's voice was already in distress

"Lurie found her and..." Brass could not finish his sentence,

"I'll call everyone, hows Gil?"

Brass took a glimpse at his friend who was now holding his head in his hands, crouched over and slightly rocking backwards and forwards, Brass shook his head and turned towards the phone again,

"I'm not sure, really Cath I've never seen him like this, some thing happened in the interrogation, look I got to go I'll see you soon yeah, Gil needs my support" Brass hurried to end the phone conversation, still feeling that it was best to them all together in person,

"Yeah okay see you guys soon promise, we'll be right there bye" when Brass heard Catherine hang up, he did the same and went to get some coffee for the both of them.

"Here you go, you'll need this" Brass spoke while passing Grissom the coffee cup filled with a caffeine boost,

"When do you think the doctor will come to tell us any news?" Grissom couldn't help but have a little fear, after all, Lurie was a doctor. Grissom shook the thought out of his mind.

"I'm not sure Gil," he looked at the door seeing a doctor about to enter the room "But I think they heard you" he said with a slight smile, a small attempt to lighten the moment.

The doctor entered the room, _'ah fresh smell of brewing tea and coffee' H_e thought to himself before looking at his file within his hand,

"Family of Sara Sidle?" he asked, Grissom nodded straight away, "Right then I'm doctor Ket, she is in surgery at the moment, the guy who did this really did a number on her face and upper chest area" the doctor said and sat down on the coffee table in front of the two men.

"How bad is it?" Brass was the first to release the question. Grissom shifted in his seat, _'how bad is it? Is she ok is my question'_ Grissom felt the anger rise in his stomach.

"A few hits to the face and head trauma probably a result in hitting her head against the car or floor, she has a high risk concussion but we don't know how bad it is until she comes around, _if _she comes round. Two broken ribs that has caused serious damage to one lung and internal bleeding. She is pretty much in a coma, thats all I know so far" The doctor Ket found his hands more interesting than the faces of Grissom and Brass.

"Will she pull through" Grissom allowed himself to finally speak, the doctor gave a slight sigh and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose,

"Well as you know, at this point, we don't know. After the surgary and some recovery from Miss Sidle, then perhaps I could tell you more, we don't know I'm sorry"

His pager went off and he quickly stood "I do apologize but I am needed in surgery, I or another doctor dealing with Miss Sidles case will bring more news to you as soon as possible" and with that he made his exit.

Grissom then stood up and started to pace the small room, "This, this can not be happening" he spoke under his breathe harshly, Brass just sat on one of the sofa's and watched, almost afraid of the hidden temper that Gil Grissom could hold.

_'This can not be happening'_

_'Sara, why didn't I warn her'_

_'I should have been there, this is my fault'_

These were the thoughts racing though his mind before a familiar face appeared in the door way,

"Hey Gil" Catherine spoke as she entered the room, "The doctor said Sara's coming out of surgery soon, and we can see her after they've placed her in a room, and cleaned her up" she gave a small smile, which is all she could manage.

"Thank God " Grissom swung his arms in the air in relief, finally sitting back down while the rest of his friends Nick and Warrick entered along with a very upset Greg.

"So, whats the update?" Warrick asked, almost afraid of the answer, he saw Grissom begin to rock back and forth on the couch. His frustration was getting worse and Grissom didn't know how long it would be before he loses it.

"Brass" Nick asked,

"Well, she's not doing so good, head trauma, two broken ribs and internal bleeding" Brass's voice sounded as if he recorded himself, hoping he did not shed a tear of many that were daring to fall.

"Head trauma, internal bleeding, now I know thats bad" Greg couldn't help it, he too paced the room as Grissom once did.

"They don't know yet Greg, shes in a coma along with a concussion they don't know the full extent of the damage yet, until she wakes up or until they do more tests they won't know more, so please calm down your making us more nervous than we really are" Grissom took a deep sigh after that.

The room fell silent, even Grissom thought his hearing was going, but he could still hear the busy hive of the hospital.

_'Was she there'_

_'Did she see the confession'_

_'Is that why she was there so late'_

_'This IS my fault'_

_'He, I should have got him there and then'_

Thoughts and questions ran though Grissom's head making him tired. Each passing thought gave him more questions which brought more frustration and the fear of a tear to fall from his reddened eyes. Anger rose quickly every time blaming himself for Sara's situation.

The lack of sound, forced Grissom's eyes to rest for the first time that night, and he began to welcome the peaceful domain of slumber. But all he saw was Sara. She was smiling, saying good night after shift and then suddenly he finds her in the crime labs car park, dying.

"Brass, you said something happened at the interrogation, what?" Catherine asked, sipping at her coffee Warrick past out,

"Well, the only person who really made a confession was Gil, if you know what I mean" Brass looked over to see his dear friend for years finally sleep, slightly moving in distress of the most recent memories.

"Sara huh, God its been almost four hours" Catherine was about to protest more but Grissom's sleep ramblings, everyone turned towards the friend,

"Leave her alone!...worth the risk...Sara...SARA!" Grissom quickly sat up in a cold sweat, his breathing was quick and short.

"You okay Gil" Brass asked and got a coffee for himself and Gil. Cafine seems to be the main source of energy and strength.

"I'm ... fine" he spoke low as he took the coffee from Jim's hand, the smell invaded his nose as he sipped it. The hot liquid soothed his burning throat. Grissom let out an exhausted sigh and shifted in the seat.

The doctor that entered before once again graced everyone with his appearance. Everyone stood up, "Sara Sidle's family?" he asked, seeing more than two men from before, everyone nodded.

"Right shes in her own room. Surgery was a success but we're still in the dark at this moment in time. You can see her but not for too long okay, there is a maximum of visitors, follow me I'll take you to her" he finished and silently asked for everyone to follow him out the room.

Chapter three coming soon...

If theres anything wrong like spelling and punctuation in this story please e-mail me, it'll be good to see if people will like it or not :)


	3. Information with tears

Wing's of a Butterfly

Chapter Three Episode Butterflied

**CH1** Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

**CH2 **Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom? GSR

**CH3** They go to her in tears but one,GSR/CWR -- a bit

Sorry chp 3 is late but here it is...

Ps thank you all who likes this story, its from my heart, and thank you very much for your reviews...

The whole world seemed to stop for Grissom, No sound and no movement. Everyone followed the doctor out of the room. Grissom was the last to move, he walked calmly walked towards the table which stood in the middle of the room. He stopped and looked at his family standing at the door waiting from him to follow.

"Um, can you wait outside for moment please" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Everyone nodded, knowing Grissom wanted to be alone, and waited outside in the corridor without asking questions, they already knew why, Brass walked over towards Grissom with a slow steady pace.

"Gil, take your time, we'll wait okay" He spoke clear but low,

"Thank you" Grissom answered placing a hand on Jim's shoulder, Brass gave a small smile, it was warm and settling, but forced.

Brass joined the rest of the gang outside to wait patiently.

"God please" Grissom whispered as he knelt down beside the coffee table,

"Please, don't take her, not yet" Elbows on the table and his hands clasped together tightly,

"Let her live I'll help her get through this" His forehead resting slightly on his hands,

"I promise" interlaced his fingers, holding them to his lips, in attempt to stop his quiet sobs.

Grissom stood up and gently wiped away a stray tear that had fallen to his cheek.

Looking towards the door and seeing his family, "I have got to be strong for Sara, I have got to be strong for them, all of them" he spoke to no one in particular as he made his way towards the door again.

Everyone's eyes were at the door when Grissom appeared, Catherine bit her bottom lip when she saw Gil's red eyes. Grissom cleared his throat and tried to hide his emotions once again, nodding to his friends to say that he's ready to go, but truth be told, Grissom was not ready, he didn't want to see the women he loves brimming with bruises and and filled with drips.

The halls were surprisingly empty. Everyone could hear beeps from the rooms as they pass. Their own footsteps playing the child's famous game of ping pong, echoing down the halls, which created an eerie feeling.

Catherine held onto Warrick's hand tight, Warrick noticed, She needed the strength. Catherine and Sara have been working on their friendship for quite sometime now and are very close. Warrick gave a gentle squeeze to Catherine's hand and spoke.

"Hey sweet heart don't worry, Sara will pull through this right" he turned to Grissom who only found his feet interesting they walked through the dull corridors, white walls, gray tiles on the floor white ceiling, it was not welcoming at all.

Again silence covered like a blanket and tension could be cut with a knife, as they approached the lift to take them to the floor where Sara was. Entering the lift, Brass noticed Grissom being very preoccupied. Curious, Brass kept an eye on him. As the lift gently pulled them closer to the floor they wanted, Brass's thoughts were thrown of course when he saw a tear roll down Grissom's cheek then suddenly disappear, no evidence not even a sniffle.

The doctor waited in the corner of the lift waiting for the forth floor. He tried to relax in the corner , watching the scene front of him play out.

Nick Greg and Catherine were already letting their tears fall with muffled sobs, Warrick also started to let open the flood gates of his own when he felt Catherine's body shake against his while he held her, he gently rubbed her back to try to calm her down a little.

Then Brass again looked at Grissom,

_'Gil, whats going through your mind right now'_

_'In your own way, you poured your heart out to a stranger'_

_'Why are you fighting your tears your heart'_

_'Why won't you speak'_

_'Or try to calm the rest of us or some thing'_

_'Sara, she's strong Gil you know that'_

Jim Brass's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the lift alerting anyone who was going to the fourth floor, Grissom took a deep breath, and walked out the lift, again he took a deep breath and sighed.

_'Okay Gil be strong for every one, just like Sara did'_

_'It worked for her didn't it?'_

_'Hang on, how did she cope?'_

Grissom shook he thoughts out of his mind once they found them selves at a closed door. _'How did she cope with me?'_

"Once we go in, I'll tell you her condition when I see her report, but I must warn you, that guy really did a number on her face"

Doctor Ket spoke softy hoping he did not alarm anyone but he was reassured by slight nods from the company.

They all walked in, the first thing they noticed was tubes and drips. With the silence, the sounds that the heart monitor made ran through everyone ears. Grissom could feel the tears rising again when he took the first seat next to Sara's bed.

The room was small, White walls and a window with a view of the children's park outside over the road. Grissom could her children's laughter as the sun painted orange and reds through the sky.

"Right lets see" Doctor Ket spoke, a sigh escaped from his lips

The doctor paused for a moment to look at the report, all eyes and ears were on him

while the doctor read Sara's notes Grissom's eyes ventured over her face and arm's, her porcelain face was so pallid Grissom's hair was standing on end on his neck, the only colors that stood out from her ashen face was the blues and purples from the bruises that landmarked her face, her arm's and hand's, bruises also populated there along with superficial cuts that lingered. As Grissom took Sara's hand he noticed it was clenched into a fist still, _'she must have been so scared'_ he thought but his train of thought was ended when he heard the doctor speak.

"... Miss Sidle's chart shows that from some kind of force that was given at the mid section of her back, could restrict her mobility or she could possibly be temporarily paralyzed, also there is some signs of swelling with in the skull but the surgeons are sure the swelling will go down" Scanning the report again he looked at the alarmed company in front of him, mainly a tall blond who seemed to have lost her breath.

Catherine's eyes widened, "Swelling in the skull" her tears fell more quickly than before, Greg looked at Grissom, hoping for some words of wisdom.

"We're not sure what damage the swelling has caused, it might be something but also it might be nothing, we'll find out more once she wakes up" the doctor informed,

Greg started to pace the room already "No no no, Sara she Sara can cope with a lot of thing's but if she is, if she can't walk oh man" Greg was upset and wasn't afraid to show his concern,

"Look, we will know more when she wakes up, If er..." Doctor Ket seemed to find something in his pocket quite interesting. Feeling the presure from the small family, the doctors pager went off again,

_'Man, I bet when he gets into tight spots, he makes that pager go off' _Warrick thought to himself, once again holding Catherine in his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, please only one or two of you can stay, so only be an hour to you who is going, thank you and I'm sorry again" and with that he was gone.

Brass walked towards the bed, and he notices a major bruise on the left side of her face, fourteen stitches closed the gaping cut, he swallowed hard, and it became difficult to breathe right as the tears began to stream down his cheek.

"I'll go, I need to find out whats the situation with him" Brass didn't want to say the mans name, Dr Lurie, the name brought up bile when Brass even thought of his name, he began to run the memory of the moment he showed up when Grissom had the gun.

"_Put your gun down Lurie and step away from her now" Gil shouted with his gun within his shaking hands_

"_Gil! It's okay, we've got him" I called out, Gil wouldn't put the gun down "Gil, come on" I said and Gil stepped closer to Lurie_

_I place a hand on Gil, as my two officers walked in _

_he lowered his gun, "go to her, see if she's alright" I spoke again, I thought he was really going to kill him,_

_Grissom returned his gun to the holster and walked quickly over to where Sara lay._

_I phoned the ambulance while Gil was with Sara._

"_Sara, open your eyes honey" I hear him whisper_

"_They'll be here shortly, shall we get her inside?" I suggested_

"_Griss" a sound of a whisper I heard it too_

"_Quick inside" I ordered Gil. _

"He said she looks like Debbie" Grissom muttered and every one turned towards Grissom, including Brass.

"yeah, and he was so calm" Brass spoke "Look I'll be in contact to tell you whats going on" and Brass left the room along with Greg.

Catherine walked over to Grissom "Gil, she will make it, she's a fighter" struggling with her own tears, but for some reason, deep inside she knew Sara is going to get through this. It may be a rough road but Sara could always handle things.

"Too many questions, and with each passing thought, brings more" Grissom spoke but kept his eyes on Sara. Reaching for her hand.

"Griss, do you want us to go to her apartment and get some things?" Warrick asked, placing his arms around Catherine's

"Yeah, that would be great," Grissom nodded, then looked at Catherine, "We all will get though this okay"

Catherine, Warrick and Nick nodded and left the room leaving Grissom to his own thoughts with Sara.

**With in Sara's apartment**

Catherine got the spear keys that Sara had given her and she walked in, letting Warrick follow her in.

"Hey Cath, Griss is acting a bit..." Warrick spoke as he followed Catherine up the stairs

"Yeah I know, Jim said something happened in the interrogation so I'm thinking he'll tell us soon" Catherine made her way to Sara's bedroom,

"Right can you go to the bathroom and get her tooth brush and.." Catherine started

Warrick nodded and left Catherine in Sara's room.

**Back at the hospital**

It's been about two hours since everyone left Grissom in that room, alone with Sara only hearing the sounds of the monitors surrounding his ears. The sun had gone and the stars where the only natural light accompanied by the moon gazing down through the white cotton curtains.

Grissom lifted her hand to his lips and he gently placed a kiss on the back of her fingers. His mind began to wonder off again, he was so deep in thought that he did not notice his friends had arrived and was now eye witnesses to this blissful moment.

"Sara, there is so many questions, and with each passing thought brings more, I don't know what to do anymore, I want to kill him for what he has done to you, but I know that is wrong. I'll be just as bad as he is, if I did." some Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all noticed a noise, a man who was strong who kept his emotions inside was now crying, gentle sobs were silenced by his sleeve and his tears soaked up as they got to his cheek bone.

"He will pay I won't let him get away with this"

Catherine and Warrick quietly slipped Sara's back of belongings by the door way and followed Brass and the others outside.

Brass stood just outside the exit, "Even a man of stone can crumble at times, we need to give him support, my place?" Brass offered and they all followed

Grissom looked towards the door lost in thought and his eye wondered to a bag near the door, _'Sara's stuff, they were here?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four will come soon.

If theres anything wrong like spelling and punctuation in this story please e-mail me, it'll be good to see if people will like it or not :)


	4. Within the sun's rays,

Wing's of a Butterfly

Chapter Four Episode Butterflied

CH1 Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

CH2 Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom? GSR

CH3 They go to her in tears but one,GSR

CH4 I can see and hear you, but I can not say

I'm glad that so many people like this story. This is not a re-write I've corrected a few things, nothing major though, Enjoy :)

Slumbering sleep claimed Grissom in the early mornings but soon he was dragged by his feet when his dream became a nightmare.

"SARA!" he yelled louder than he wanted to, his gaze fell to the sleeping form of the woman who single handedly shook his life, _'just like a snow globe'_ he thought with what little humor he had left. Seeing his hand laced fingers along with hers, he hadn't let go in fear she would slip away with out him.

5:47am the clock read, and Grissom gave a sigh, gently brushing Sara's hair with his fingers. Each strand of hair fell between his fingers and slipped away like silk. Grissom looked out of the window of the small single room, he closed his eyes at first to protect his eyes from the brightness of the early sun rise.

"It's a wonderful day Sara, I wish you could see it, I wish you could hear me or can you?" he paused and once again looked at her motionless body, " I wish this didn't happen, not to you or anyone" as the suns rays glared through the window and casting a golden glow upon her body Grissom could not hold back the tears, "I want you to be okay and" his tears broke his voice and rendered him soundless, the suns glare became lighter, "I won't give up on you, I'm I'm here for you Sara" the tears were hard as he brought her hand up towards his face, his head nearing her bed he quietly cried, Nicky's way to release pain and worries, it seemed to work, each tear cleansing his soul for clear thought.

"_Grissom, is is that you? _

_I feel the warmth of the sun and your hand._

_Are you crying?_

_If I could move, I would catch your fallen tears, can you hear me?"_

Within her condition of constant slumber and her injuries she could feel her body begin to warm with little life, her sight was that of a shimmer, she hid in the suns flair of golden richness of its rays, she saw Grissom by her side, hand in hand and she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

_Can you hear me Gil, _

_I do not intend to lose this battle, if I do, I will lose you,_

_Gil, the others are at the door, _

_dry your tears honey_

_I WILL fight and be with you again Promise_

Grissom felt the presence of a hand leave his shoulder "Sara?" his voice barley above a whisper, and looked towards the window, seeing the light dust glitter in the rays of the sun. Grissom stirred out towards the window as the figure disappeared, He did hear something, was it Sara?

"Gil, you okay" Catherine spoke, "Did you get any sleep?" even when he nodded, she knew his answer was not entirely true. Warrick walked in shortly behind her with Nick, "Hey Griss, I got you some coffee" Nick spoke as soon as he entered the room,

"Thank you Nicky" Grissom spoke and stood to retrieve the coffee, "Um guys can I speak to Gil alone for a sec" Catherine asked, the two men shared a look but walked out of the room.

"Cath?" Grissom was beginning to get confused as Catherine walked further on in to the small room

"Gil, are you okay, you spoke Sara's name to the window as I came in, and you look dreadful" Catherine's eyes shone with true concern and Grissom noticed

"I, you won't understand Cath" Grissom tried to avoid the conversation,

"Try me" Catherine was now sitting on the edge of Sara's bed, ready to listen,

"I, I thought I heard Sara, I felt her touch on my shoulder" he shook his head, "Silly I know"

"Well, maybe not, it could be she is sending you a message that she will not give up, look Gil, we all know you have feelings for Sara, and she feels the same"

"Catherine" Grissom tried to interrupt but she continued

"No Gil, you and Sara have some kind of link trust me, look go home and try to rest, tomorrow or later we'll make a time table to fit this in, work and sleep"

"But if she.." Grissom yet again was interrupted, Catherine was very pushy when it came to her friends.

"No Gil you are a mess, I will phone if anything changes or when the doctor comes in with news, also keep your phone on because Brass has been interrogating Lurie"

All Grissom could do was nod, he finished his coffee with haste knowing that Catherine wanted him to get some well needed rest. He placed the plastic cup in the small bin by the door and looked at Catherine once more,

"Okay but promise to phone me no matter what the time is" and with that Grissom made his exit, saying his good byes to Warrick and Nick, they were just about to enter the room.

"How did you manage to do that" Warrick asked, while he walked through the door,

"Hey I've been his friend for years, and he knows that I'm right" Once again silence smothered the room, it was almost deafening.

"You know Gil said he heard and felt Sara behind him, is that possible?" Catherine was the first to break the silence,

"What, how" Nick asked and his gaze fell upon her sleeping face,

"Never mind" and silence took over like a blanket as Warrick held Catherine within his warm embrace.

Grissom gave a long sigh of frustration, he fumbled around for his keys which ended up falling to the concrete floor out side the hospital, "Damn it" he spoke, listening to the sound of his keys, they sound like wind chimes as he held them up by the key tag.

Grissom sat in the drivers seat, silence enveloped him until the sky gave in to the tears and started to rain, each rain drop echoed in the car, then Grissom sprung with shook, his phone rang loud and and disturbed the blanket of soundless thought like a knife.

"Grissom" He spoke in his usual tone

"Gil, Lurie's going down for attempted murder of Sara, he also confessed to Debbie's murder" Brass paused waiting for a response

"Gil?"

"Finally" Brass could hear the relief in his friends voice and smiled

"He's not going to see the light of day so I'll see you later bye"

"Thanks Jim, bye" both hung up the phone

Hope you like... ch 5 soon


	5. Settle the mind

**Wing's of a Butterfly**

Chapter Four Episode Butterflied

CH1 Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

CH2 Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom? GSR

CH3 They go to her in tears but one,GSR

CH4 I can see and hear you, but i can not say

CH5 Settling the mind

Wow, I did not know so many people like this one fic I am truly happy now Thank you all - oh yeah and now I got my word office working, I'll be updating and fixing my capitals lol.

It's been two days since the former Doctor Vincent Lurie was finally arrested, but still Sara sleeps in a dreamless slumber. Grissom knew that he could not stay, but he wished with all his heart just to be there by her side, to stay so when she woke, he'll be the first person she sees, but he also knew that could take awhile.

"Mr, Grissom I am curious as to why you have came to my cell before my trail" Lurie spoke, sheer satisfaction dripped off every word he spoke.

Grissom just walked calmly towards the other seat, almost feeling someone there other than Lurie and himself. Grissom was being monitored by Brass and two other police personnel, Brass can remember words muttered by a sleep taken man beside a bed of a sleeping beauty, _' police will have to arrest me for what I do to you'._

Silence filled the room like a heavy blanket, woven and cross-stitched with tension that could suffocate either man or beast. The smile of complete satisfaction upon Lurie's face sent cold shivers to race down Grissom's neck and through his body, but still, Grissom's eyes just focused upon this bad example of a human. "I'm just here to ask you why" the words came steady but if Grissom looked in the eyes of Sara's attacker, his words would betray him for sure.

Once again emptiness, silence as Grissom took the seat next to him, Lurie leaned in further, resting his hands on the cold steel table with a smile that made even Brass's face pallid.

"Did you see, Debbie" he spoke slightly above a whisper, Grissom looked confused "Her hair, eyes, body and lips" then Grissom remembered just how much Sara looked like Debbie, the victim. "Even I saw the whore in her just like I did with Debbie" Grissom was getting tense balling his hands into a tight fist making his knuckles turn white, but he knew it was best not to tip the boat and lash out on this inhuman object, Lurie sat back, tipping his seat slightly, watching the man in front of him spin through so many emotions and moods, almost enjoying the scene before him.

"Sara... Sara is not, you give me a good reason why I shouldn't hit you right now!" The anger was now creeping through Grissom's walls, and showing on the outside.

"She is Debbie, and she would of loved me in time, she does love me, but you are the one she calls" Lurie's face flickered with anger "She hit me just like her then called another lovers name" Grissom started to become more curious than before he entered this small room. _'Another lovers name, Sara?'_ Lurie paused in his ramblings and just stirred straight at Grissom, "She always thought she could get away but no, I made sure that she would never betray anyone again" Grissom then dared himself to look upon the eyes of Lurie. "Are we talking about Debbie or Sara, did you also kill Debbie's lover" Grissom asked hoping that he also went down for the two murders that he did not so long ago, Lurie just smirked sitting there enjoying the teasing towards Grissom, nodding his head he sat forward again.

"Debbie thought she could get away and betray me with that idiot, so I killed her and that idiot of a lover she had on the side, as for Sara Sidle, she was a fighter" "IS.. is a fighter, she is not dead, she will fight" Grissom interrupted, Lurie just shrugged his shoulders "Better off next time, she fought back but once she knew she would not win she screamed and called for you" That was it a full confession that is all the police needed, that is all Grissom needed to rest his mind of cogs.

The tow police men outside entered when Grissom nodded, giving the okay. Brass, still standing in front of the two way mirror, looked up towards the heavens giving his thanks that this scum bag with be put away forever. _'A silent pray I plead to you. Guide Sara to life and Grissom ' _Brass never saw himself as a religious person but he thought that a pray or two wouldn't hurt.

Walking out of the interragation room into the next, Grissom came face to face with Brass. Knowing he witnessed all of this and possibly more, he just nodded and walked off along side Brass. Their next job was the damn paper work and write up on the confession.

Long hours passed and Grissom seemed to wonder off. Hoping Sara is okay even though he is not there by her side. _'Catherine would call if something is wrong, I'm sure of it'_

Grissom awoke suddenly, he didn't mean to fall asleep but it was well needed. The sun was harsh, not even the blinds could stand in the way of its piercing rays. Grissom was not alone, across the room was Brass. He finished off his paper work along with Gil and now had his head hung over open folders. For a moment Grissom found the golden rays more interesting than anything else, dust glittered through it like a fantasy film full of magic. Through he fogginess of his mind, Grissom thought he could hear a whisper, and he listened.

_''Griss, you didn't give up, none of you guys gave up, you all are very strong_

_thank you, but..._

_I must go, I'm too tired now_

_bye Gil'_

"Sara Wait!" He yelled, now standing and holding out his hand as if he alone can grab her and pull her back, back into his arms safe.

"Gil?" Brass spoke quickly, He woke up after Grissom yelled out Sara's name. Seeing him standing there with his hand outstretched into the sun.

"Gil are you okay? Gil answer me" Brass began to worry, walking over and noticing Grissom's face was so pale.

"I... I keep seeing her Jim, we need to get to the hospital" Grissom muttered, placing his hand at his side.

"I think you need to go home Gil, please you don't look so good" A moment passed as Grissom tried to refuse, then his phone rang abruptly cutting off what ever argument he had.

"Grissom"

"Gil we need you at the hospital now, its Sara"

"Whats wrong Cath please tell me"

"I...I don't know Gil, the doctors just keep coming in and out with unsure looks on their face, and the consultant or someone said she's ..."

"Catherine?"

"Gil just get your ass down here now, your the only one who understands this stuff"

"Right"

"Jim we've got to go now, something is wrong with Sara"

"Right"

Brass not trying to go over the speed limit, drove Grissom to the hospital where they met Nick out side comforting Greg. They followed Grissom and Brass into the building silently. Brass new something big was wrong, Nick barely lifted his head from his shoulders, and Greg he was too busy suppressing his own cries to notice Catherine and Warrick down the hall way.

"Gil" was all Catherine could manage, before she turned into Warrick's arms for her own comfort.

Grissom and Brass along with Nick and Greg, Followed Catherine and Warrick to the relatives room where they were told to go.

They waited in the relatives room for what seemed like hours, then the doctor appeared in the door way,

"Family and friends of Miss Sidle?" They all nodded in reply, Grissom really didn't like the look on the doctors face.

The doctor closed the door with a silent hush, then fiddled with his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he sat down and waited till all was seated, the look upon his face was grim.

A/N some people know what that look on a doctors face after something terrible, but right now I'm trying to think what should happen to Sara, Die or Live?

I'll let the reviews help me on this... its up to you to influence me lol

If theres anything wrong like spelling and punctuation in this story don't be a fool, tell me :) , it'll be good to see if people will like it or not :)


	6. With me, With you

**Wing's of a Butterfly**

Chapter Four Episode Butterflied

CH1 Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

CH2 Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom? GSR

CH3 They go to her in tears but one,GSR

CH4 I can see and hear you, but i can not say

CH5 Settling the mind

CH6 With me, With you

Wow, I did not know so many people like this one fic I am truly happy now Thank you all - oh yeah and now I got my word office working, I'll be updating and fixing my capitals lol.

I know this chapter is up quicker than I usually do them, its just I have an idea that I need to get down quickly before I lose it :) and everyone who reviewed so far don't want Sara to die... first off I want to thank every one who made a review and who read this fic. Second, the poll is tipping n your favor..

On with the story then, so what happens to Sara, and to Grissom? You'll see...

The room seemed to spin, Grissom had to sit down quickly, his knees were given in. He knew what the doctor was going to say, he's seen that face made too often within his own job.

It was a look of bad news, bad news that you do not wish to speak. Whether or not you know that one person who's life is slipping away at your finger tips, you still do not wish to speak of their misfortune. His pale ashen face, shaken hands and distant eyes were enough to tell the truth. Sara was slipping too far away to hold her any longer.

Catherine stood up abruptly shaking her head in disagreement. Warrick who took the seat next to Greg who finally returned to the hospital with nick, stood up and walked towards Catherine, holding his arms out as he approached her, intending to pull her into a hug of comfort till she moved around and faced the doctor.

"No! You- you dare say she's..." Catherine found she couldn't finish her sentence as Warrick came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulder,

"Miss Willows, I'm sorry but.."

"This is Sara here, she- she does not give up so easily" She countered, stopping the doctor in mid-sentence, She began to shut down and let her sobs flow along with her tears that came quickly down her cheeks. Catherine's body began to shake. She can't lose another friend, not like Holly Gibbs no another.

"Cath, Cath please every one has limits, Sara well her limit is..."

"Not now thats for sure, Sara will fight" Catherine was about to have another go at the doctor but Grissom stood up.

"Catherine please, enough. Dr. James how bad is it" He tried to keep his emotions inside but that bottle within his stomach began to crack.

"Her heart has weakened, probably because of the ordeal she's been through, maybe stress or some other reason" The doctor paused, letting Grissom have time to let this sink in, once he saw the shattered man before him take his seat once more, he continued.

"She has no activity of her own, Sara's heart is being pumped artificially including her breathing, Theres really nothing else we can do for her now"

Greg sensed that there was something else unsaid, he had to find out, but did he really want to know what it is?

"And" was all Greg could manage

"And we believe she will not wake up either, also I need to make sure that you are aware that you may need to switch off her life support" The doctor shook his head.

Everyone was shocked, turning off her life support was wrong, it could kill her...

"Can we see her please" Grissom asked calmly, hoping that they could, they weren't family but they were close enough. Seeing the doctor nod his head, the gang followed him out the door.

Again down this same corridor, again some thing is wrong with Sara. _What if she dies? What will I do then? A life with out Sara, God I don't want to think of it... Sara please I'm still here, I'll be with you but not till the end, no forever, when you wake up_

"Um, the swelling has came down a lot from within her head, I'm sorry but thats really all the good news I've got, Dr Ket is in there with her now you can get more information from him" Dr. James spoke hoping that maybe some good news is all they needed to keep their strength up to walk down the halls. Grissom just nodded.

Again silence covered like a blanket, and tension in the air could be cut with a knife. They approached the lift to take them to the floor where Sara lay to sleep. Catherine was still in Warrick's arms with her own tears coming down harder as they came closer to Sara's room, Nick and Greg, those two are like brothers to Sara, they too were allowing there sobs escape even Brass. Brass knew that he too should stay strong but looking at his best friend of years let the single tear cruise down his rosed cheeks made it hard to. _' What is on Gil's mind? I know we must stay strong but if she... Cath's right, Sara is a fighter you'll see Gil you'll see ' _

Brass continued to watch the lift door as it closed, still lost in thought as the gentle pulling of the lift began. His train of thoughts was derailed as was everyones thoughts and silent cries when Grissom punched the inner walls of the lift with a frustrated look upon his face. Another tear fell from his crystal blue eyes as he slumped into the corner.

"Gil its okay" Brass tried to reason with him

"No its not Jim its not, Sara should not even be here" The lift doors opened with an regretting hush. Brass helped Grissom up to his feet and they both followed the others down the hall.

**Sara's Room**

_Beep, beep, beep_ was the only sound besides the almost silent sighs of her breathing. The room was cold now, and only a few rays of the afternoon sun pierced through the thick hospital curtains. Flowers still stood proud on the nightstand besides her bed from the last visit from the gang, fallen petals dominated on and around the nightstand.

"Dr. Ket" Grissom spoke first

_Ah the pager guy, watch it Griss, he may make his pager go off_ Warrick thought to himself, he was still convinced that if this doctor got in a tight spot, he made his pager go off just to get out of it _'medical emergency' _

"Oh Mr. Grissom, I take it you've heard about the bad news?" He looked at everyone in front of him, seeing nods all around. "Right then, theres been no change yet but we're not expecting any though, I am sorry, swelling has gone down within the skull but unfortunately not enough, and the bruises around her mid section and along her spin has subsided slightly so if she actually did wake up, she'll be able to walk and such" The doctor placed the clip board back at the end of the bed "I'll leave you alone for a while but you have to consider the fact that she may never wake up, the machines are keeping her alive, and you may..."

"We know Dr. We know of the decision" Grissom whispered, trying to stay strong once more.

The Doctor nodded and noticed that the present company are not in the mood. So with Grissom's last statement, he left them and exited the room.

Grissom stepped forward, afraid to see her face as it did not look like Sara, His Sara at all...

_'You've been there for me Sara, please don't leave me alone_

_You have been with me, now let me be with you_'

_Because I don't want to be alone, not any more'_

A/N Okay so far the poll is at Sara live 4 and Sara die 0

her odds are living are looking good and I'm not a doctor lol

I'm really glad that so many like this story.

If theres anything wrong like spelling and punctuation in this story don't be a fool, tell me :) , it'll be good to see if people will like it or not :)


	7. The Promise I Made

**Wing's of a Butterfly**

Chapter Four Episode Butterflied

CH1 Sara is attacked by Dr. Lurie and Grissom decides it is time to tell her a few things about his feelings about her. So yes GSR,

CH2 Sara's in hospital, what happens now Grissom? GSR

CH3 They go to her in tears but one,GSR

CH4 I can see and hear you, but i can not say

CH5 Settling the mind

CH6 With me, With you

CH7 The Decision.

Okay this is probably the last chapter... so here goes

Grissom was the first to step towards the sleeping form upon the dull hardened hospital bed. Taking her hand and gently rubbing the back of her fingers with his thumb, his gaze fell upon his friends, no they were closer than that. Family.

"Gil you can't say yes and switch of her- she might wake up if we give her time" Catherine's words hit even her to the core as she sank her heavy body into the most uncomfortable plastic chair and then, stirred into space.

"Gil? You will know what to do, when the time is right" Brass spoke and Grissom nodded.

"She's really that bad. Swelling in the brain, life support and more trauma. What ever the decision, we'll make it as a group, and not bung it all on Gil's Shoulders" That must have been the first time Greg has used Grissom's first name. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, Now it was time to think, and decide.

No one really got any sleep. They spent the night in the hospital. Doctors came in and out, all having the same results, Sara was not recovering.

The rhythm of the beeps echoing from the machines was now driving everyone a little mad. No one wanted to turn off the only thing keeping Sara alive.

The decision was final, it was for the best. Well trying to convince themselves it was for the best.

The morning shift had started and another doctor came in accompanied by Doctor James. Dr. James collected the details of Sara and still there was no change in activity.

"My apologizes, but have you came to a decision?" He paused, "You don't have to make the choice right now, you can have some time, but I just want to let you know, it maybe for the better good to just let her go" The doctor who clearly didn't get any sleep either looked upon all and saw the pain and anger.

Grissom stood up, "You don't truly know how much you love and cherish something or someone until you lose them. In this case someone. We together have decided to turn off the life support" A deadly silence filled the room as the doctor acknowledged this choice and gave Grissom the necessary paper work to fill out.

"Mr Grissom, Everyone, you don't really lose someone you love they are constantly in here." he pointed to his heart "I will return in a few moments to assist you with the procedure at hand" with that he made his exit out of the door. All eyes fell upon Grissom as his hand reached for his pen.

"Are you sure about this" nick spoke, no longer in tears. Grissom's hand shook, "There's no going back once we have..." Nick stopped. Grissom's hands were shaking so much. Nick watched in awe, The man who held so much emotion inside was now at a point of self destruction. Nick saw just how much Grissom loves Sara. That is when Nick knew it was hard for Grissom to do this and he was making things worse. "Gris, you have my support" he whispered

"You have all of our support" Warrick corrected.

With that Grissom started to fill out the forms.

Minutes pasted like hours but it was not enough time, Sara was still sleeping in a dreamless slumber and no one can help her.

Soon the doctor came in, Dr James "Are you ready?" it was pretty much a dumb question but they all nodded in silence.

Everyone stood watching as Grissom approached the machines.

First switch ...

Second Switch ... Grissom closed his eyes.

And the final switch ...

As if in slow motion the beeps ended, her breathing became a whisper till it too ended. Black screen, no sound and no movement. This was the end. Grissom felt sick to the stomach, What had he done. He ended a person's life by a flick of switches.

One by one they exited the room, just to stand in the hall way. Room to breath, room to think. Their minds were reeling of the walls, they had just lost a friend, a close friend.

Brass along with the others hovered by the door, Grissom had not left yet.

"Sara, I'm sorry for everything" his voice was harsh through all the tears he had shed and now.

"I wished so hard and preyed but..."His voice died for the moment as he once again picked up her hand along with the strength to talk

"I wanted to tell you something in person, but I won't get that chance" He took a deep breath

"I do love you, always have always will, I won't let go of you" Grissom gave her a gentle kiss on her lips then started to walk away.

"Jesus!" The doctor spat out, "How the-" Grissom's head whirled around to see what was going on, it wasn't until Nick yelled "Oh my God she- She's breathing!"

Doctor James quickly pressed the emergency button and several other white coat dressed doctors rushed in, Grissom and his team were told to go to the relatives room once again.

Nick couldn't believe it, Sara breathing on her own. It was a miracle that brought everyone in tears, tears of joy.

"Cath, Cath did you see She's alive" Greg cheered Warrick was giving Catherine a hug at this point while Brass held on to Nick who still found it hard to believe.

It was a rare moment, everyone was happy although Sara was not out of the woods. Seeing her breath with out the use of the horrid machines was an unexpected twist of fate. Catherine grabbed herself a coffee once she had de-tangled herself from Warrick's strong arms.

"C-coffee anyone?" She asked seeing everyone nod all except for Grissom. Catherine gathering the plastic cups ready to pour she turned towards Grissom. "Gil not that I'm complaining but... how is this possible, the doctor said.." Catherine paused, she didn't want to reminisce over the past few days of the huanted and grim looks from the doctors as they came out of the intensive care unit. Too late...

"_She's in a coma miss Willows, the cut- the trauma to her head has us worried just as much as the bruised and fractured ribs" spoke the doctor who clearly had no sleep _

"_She is alright through, she's only in a coma, people come out of comas all the time" Catherine argued, she really didn't the look of the doctors face, he's holding information from her, Catherine does not like that._

" _We'll know more after a CAT scan"_

"_A-a CAT scan What-"_

"_We are hoping that it is nothing but we think she has some swelling within the skull, Miss Willows can you tell me what happened?" he had to ask didn't he Catherine thought. So she told him the story she was told Sara being kicked and raged about and her head hitting the car hard and bumping on the ground. _

_The doctor sighed nodded giving his regards and leaves only to come back with more bad news. His suspicions were right and soon afterwards Sara went into cardiac arrest which restricted more blood flow to her brain. Then the news they all heard, she may not wake up from this._

Coming back into reality, Catherine noticed everyone was focused on Grissom, the early morning sun light was filtering through the curtains of the musky relatives room creating beams of light that danced along every surface.

"_Why wouldn't you let me go"_

"I Couldn't" Grissom spoke

"_I'm tired Griss, my body, everything hurts so much"_

Grissom felt pain in his heart 'does she really want to go' "I don't want you to go, No one wants you to go"

"_I may be fighting a losing battle" she looked at him, seeing so much emotion in his eyes "Maybe not a losing battle, just a very difficult one"_

Everyone was still a little confused to see some one who held them self behind a maze of defenses talk to sun light.

"We are here for you, I'm here for you Sara" Catherine getting the gist of whats going on she stood proud next to Grissom

"Gil is right we are all here to support you, so fight" Warrick then joined in, he didn't see anyone besides who came into the relatives room "Yeah girl we're missin ya so come back home"

"Please" Greg and Nick spoke in unison.

Just as everyone was entering a spiritual chat with the sun rays the doctor came in. "Ah Dr James well?" Greg asked first.

"Well I'm not sure how she is doing what ever she is doing but I personally think she's going to wake, maybe soon" It was clear that the doctor was still very shocked and confused about the situation "You all can see her if you like but only for a few minutes, we need to do more tests and another CAT scan"

"I understand" Grissom answered and then nodded towards the golden lights of the heavens as everybody followed the doctor out of the room and down the halls. Brass stood still for a moment and looked at the rays which were still flickering through the curtains.

"Sara if you are really there, still there" He corrected himself " Please return to us, Gil is completely lost without you, We all miss you and want you back" and with that he too took off down the halls which didn't seem gloomy anymore.

"_Promise" _A small whisper in an empty room

- -

Days have past and Sara was still in a coma. Grissom knew that she wouldn't wake that soon. He was greatly thankful when Conrade offered to do the night shift during those rocky times in the hospital no more than a week ago. Grissom still goes and visits Sara as do all the rest of the new found family. Creating new shifts to fit in with the hospital visiting hours. Conrade still offered to help out as much as he can and even visited Sara and gave her some flowers and a get well card signed by everyone who worked in the crime lab. Many was devastated when they heard the news.

Grissom found that he suddenly could not concentrate on the tasks at hand. Assignment sheets. "Gil, you ok? Gil" Catherine chanted until he returned to reality.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"On another planet?" Nick joked and Grissom even let out a smile.

"Yeah maybe, but Catherine your supervising because I have to go" and with that he began to leave

"Where are you going" Dumb question coming from Greg his reply was hospital and Grissom made his exit.

Grissom sat there holding her hand once more. Just like he always did when he visited.

"I'm back, hows the fight?" trying on his sense of humor, " The guys still miss you, I miss you" He began to stroke her hand. He looked at the flowers which were still fresh. Grissom brought Sara's hand to his face and gently kissed it. Placing her hand on his fore head as he sank his head slightly, "I will stay here with you till you wake up" He knew he really couldn't but he felt the need to say it. "I love you Sara" Again he used the greatest words of man kind "And I want to say it to you when you wake up" he paused "You deserve that much, especially since the way I've been treating you" His eyes closed in silent surrender. The sound of the heart monitor lulled him asleep.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep beep...

Beep beep beep...

Grissom was in a dreamless slumber when the monitors went crazy, soon the movement of the index finger, gentle flicker of her eye lids and then her whole body came to life. At first She had to close her eyes while the brightness of the lights invaded her eyes, but soon she had enough focus in her sight to see the man that kept her alive both physically and mentally, Grissom.

Moving her fingers within his hand, gently catching his fore head he finally awoke. Feeling movement, Grissom opened his eyes, giving them a slight rub to wake himself up and he came face to face to the most beautiful brown chocolate eyes.

"Sara" it was barely a whisper "you're awake"

She replied "I made a promise remember" and with that he placed a kiss upon her lips and after a little while, he phoned his family back at the lab to tell them the good news..

the end.

Sara read the get well cards she is pleased that not only her friends wanted her to live but everyone who voted, she says thanx :p

I hope you like the ending... if you do have a problem with it then drop us a line.


End file.
